


Morning, Love

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley is usually up before anyone else of her family. She loves to bask in the quiet of the house while enjoying a cup of coffee, working through the pile of schoolwork the teachers assigned the students. During the Christmas break someone else joined the Granger-Weasley family to celebrate, someone who comes looking for Rose as soon as she wakes on a cold wintry morning.
Relationships: Rose Granger-Weasley/Sophia Amélie Barclay, Rose Granger-Weasley/Sophia Barclay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Morning, Love

Rose is sitting down at the coffee table. The Daily Prophet is laying in the middle of the table. It’s still rolled up and tied together with its string, evidence that neither of her parents have come down yet for breakfast. The smell of fresh coffee has filled the kitchen as her quill is hovering over the piece of parchment in front of her. Her magic making the spoon in her mug stir the coffee until it’s cold enough for her to drink it. She can hear the rain that is pouring down tap against the windows but she is entirely focused on the book in front of her.

There’s a frown on her face as she reads through the paragraph on amortentia. As she stops to read, she taps her index finger on the table before getting up. Her now empty mug in her hands to get herself a refill. Wondering what scents she will most likely recognise when smelling the potion when discussing them in class. She is absolutely sure at least one of them will be the smell of her mother’s hot chocolate. A smile appears when thinking of the fresh roses her father always buys her when returning home from school for the holidays. The smell usually fills her entire room and it’s one of the best things to be able to come home to. But the third smell, she can’t come up with anything. 

Two arms wrap itself around Rose’s waist and she can’t help the smile spreading across her face as two lips press a soft kiss to her cheek. The flowery scent of Sophia’s shampoo greets her and then she knows. As Sophia’s hair tickles against her neck and rests her head down on her shoulder, Rose knows. 

She had rolled her eyes when her mother told her that the third thing she smelled was mint, her father's toothpaste. She had rolled her eyes even harder when her aunt Ginny had told her uncle Harry’s third scent was the perfume Ginny used to have in her teenage years. But she had to take those eye rolls back as she breathes in the flowery scent of Sophia’s shampoo. There was something about it that made her heart grow, that set off the butterflies in her stomach, that made her feel at ease.

Rose definitely underestimated just how much of an effect the person you love can have on you.

‘Good Morning sunshine,’ Sophia’s voice is soft and hoarse, telling Rose her girlfriend had only just woken up. ‘I woke up and you weren’t there next to me.’ 

Rose doesn’t need to look at her girlfriend to know that there was a pout on her face. She turns her head to look sideways, pressing a kiss to her temple before grabbing a second mug from the cupboard above her.

‘Morning, love. I didn’t want to wake you up. I could hear you toss and turn all night and I thought I’d let you sleep in for a while. So I decided to go downstairs and catch up on some Potions homework. Are you okay? How did you sleep?’

‘It was alright,’ Sophia says. ‘I had a hard time falling asleep. But that’s not new to me.’

Rose turns around, forgetting about the coffee brewing for a moment as she looks at her girlfriend. Sophia’s arm had fallen to her side as Rose turned and she could feel her stomach turn at her girlfriend casting her eyes down to the floor. 

She gently lifts her chin up with her right hand, meeting her eyes. ‘Is it the N.E.W.T.’s?’

A soft sigh escapes Sophia’s lips and Rose can see the conflict in her eyes. She knows Sophia has a hard time opening up to anyone about her feelings and about the thoughts that swirl around her head on a daily basis. But Rose  _ knows _ , she notices. 

The way her eyes sometimes glaze over during their study sessions, where she will then reply to Rose asking if she’s alright with a smile and a nod, getting back to whatever she’s working on. Rose notices the way her girlfriend tosses and turns at night during the nights they get to spend together during the holidays, but normally Sophia would brush it off and say she just wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep. But lately she has started opening up to Rose, slowly building down her walls. Something Rose was still learning as well. But she was working on it.  _ They _ were working on it  _ together _ . 

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,’ Rose says. 

‘I want to talk about it,’ Sophia says. ‘All of the studying, the long nights of writing essays and summaries about different subjects. I think the pressure of it all is just weighing me down. There’s this constant fear that I’m not going to make it. That I won’t live up to the expectations my parents have set for me, that it won’t be enough.. That  _ I _ won’t be enough and-’

‘Hey,’ Rose interrupts her, cupping her girlfriends face with her hands while holding her gaze. ‘You’re enough. No matter what happens, you’re always going to be enough. Please don’t ever think you’re not.’

Rose can feel her heart break when seeing Sophia’s eyes tearing up. She’s a bit taken aback by this new vulnerability that Sophia’s showing. She had never seen her tear up - let alone cry. This was new. 

‘It’s okay,’ Rose says, gently wiping away a tear from her cheek. ‘You can do this. I believe in you. You are such a bright witch. If anything the competition that used to be going on between us has shown is just how determined and hardworking you are. I admired you for it back in the first years at Hogwarts, though I would have never admitted that to anyone and especially not you,’ the two girlfriends chuckle softly while thinking back to the first years at Hogwarts. ‘I admired you for it back then and I still admire you for it every single day that I get to spend together with you. Whether that is by your side or miles apart.’

Rose gently strokes Sophia’s cheekbones with her thumbs. ‘We are going to get through this together. I’m here to help you with whatever you need. I’ll be by your side during every class we have together, every hour we have off from our studies. At the end of the year you’ll be so sick of me being by your side all the time.’

Sophia chuckles softly. ‘I could never get sick of you being by my side,’ she says. ‘I want you by my side. Always.’

‘Then I will be by your side,’ Rose says. ‘Always. I promise you that.’

‘That sounds really nice,’ Sophia says, a smile spreading across her face before quickly being replaced by a pout. ‘Though I did miss you by my side when I woke up.’

‘I’ll make it up to you later,’ Rose whispers. She presses a soft kiss to Sophia’s cheek before turning around. 

‘I guess that will have to do,’ Sophia says teasingly. 

She wraps her arms around Rose’s waist again, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck. 

Rose rolls her eyes fondly, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. ‘I made us some coffee, do you want some?’

‘You are my dream woman,’ Sophia says as she takes in the smell of coffee beans. ‘Yes please.’

Rose takes the two mugs and starts pouring the steaming hot coffee into both of them. She pushes them back, away from the edge of the counter, before turning around in Sophia’s arms. She wraps her arms around Sophia’s shoulders, pulling her as close to her as possible. Rose finds that holding Sophia as tights as she physically can is somehow never close enough. 

Sophia buries her face into the crook of Rose’s neck, basking in her warmth. Welcoming it like a friend she hasn’t seen in months but has been waiting for day in and day out. She had never known just how much she needed to be held sometimes. Not until Rose. Not until she found her girlfriend. Now she just wants to be held by her all the time. She makes her feel loved. She makes her feel safe. She makes her feel everything that she had longed for her entire life, without knowing it was missing. Now she never wanted to lose that ever again. 

Just for a moment it’s just the two of them and neither one of them can think of anything better than just being together in this moment. Safe and sound in each other’s arms in the Granger-Weasley kitchen. The air filled with the smell of fresh coffee beans. Silence apart from the ticking of the clock from the wall, the only thing that shows that time isn’t standing still. 

‘Thank you,’ Sophia says, breaking the silence. She looks back up at Rose. ‘Thank you for sticking by me. For being there for me. I really appreciate it. But-’ she gives Rose her sweetest smile. ‘Can we please go to bed now? I’m absolutely freezing my toes off.’

Rose shakes her head fondly, not being able to suppress her laughter. She grabs both of the mugs from the kitchen counter before turning and walking toward the stairs, Sophia following closely behind her. ‘You are unbelievable.’

‘Truth is despite that you still love me,’ Sophia whispers as they walk up the stairs. 

Both of them try their best to be as quiet as possible so they don’t wake any of the other Granger-Weasley’s. 

‘ _ That is _ why I love you,’ Rose corrects her before smiling at her girlfriend over her shoulder. That is the truth. 


End file.
